


I should not be turned on by that

by Darrasu



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Cardin, Dom/sub, Emetophilia, Hair Pulling, M/M, Over all grossness, Sub Jaune, Vomiting, no really this is gross, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrasu/pseuds/Darrasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cardin discovers a new, gross kink thanks to an accident by Jaune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should not be turned on by that

**Author's Note:**

> Laughs I never write nsfw stuff and this one is gross kink stuff and I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.

                “Shut up and keep going.”

   The male’s voice comes out in a low growl, fingers gripping into the head of blond hair that was in the perfect position to grab, back arching ever so slightly against the hard, plastered wall of the dorm.

            “Cardin I don’t really—“

   The blond below him begins to speak despite his order to not do so, which only received a lower, more guttural growl from the larger boy standing before him, head being yanked back by the tuffs of hair that were between the other’s fingers. A grunt forces itself from Jaune’s throat, tears pricked in the corner of his eyes from their previous round of throat-fucking.

   Blued hues stare up at the larger boy, mouth parted slightly as he pants for a breath, a shaky hand reaching up to wipe a line of saliva from his chin. He swallows once, then twice, doing his best not to gag from the feeling that lingered in the back of his throat.

            “We’re done when I _say_ we’re done, got it, _JauneyBoy?”_

   The blond only gives a nod in understanding, the hand atop his head loosening up on the strands of hair slightly before the palm pushes his head forward, Jaune returning to the duties of getting his boyfriend off. Lips wrap around Cardin’s now, fully erect cock, starting off slow now as he teases with his tongue, swirling it around slowly—enjoying the soft sighs and groans that reverberated from his partner’s throat. Even so, Jaune wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up.

   And Cardin didn’t make it any better when his hips bucked slightly, forcing Jaune to pause his teasing and get down to business, fully taking the other’s member into his mouth now. This caused a louder groan to escape the larger boy, fingers gripping tightly into Jaune’s hair now, giving a forceful tug before a shaky, yet content sigh spills passed his lips. Man, did he _love_ the feeling of the blond’s lips around his cock and the way Jaune followed his orders like a _good_ boy, barely ever fighting back with Cardin’s commands.

   Though, as the smaller of the two began to grow more and more apprehensive in his actions a large palm pushed his head forward again, causing him to gag and sputter before forcing himself to pull away. Saliva strings from his lips, a hand reaching up yet again to wipe it away, though, doesn’t leave his mouth this time.

   Jaune pants now, coughing once before a harsh swallow is taken down, refusing to make eye contact with his partner—this wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. He’d had difficulties with giving Cardin blowjobs before, though always got through it fine in the end, hell, he _enjoyed_ it, but that final push was just over the edge. Another swallow is taken before he gags again, violently this time as it forces him to hunch over.

   All the while Cardin is attempting to pull himself back from the pleasure that coursed through his body, a bit too preoccupied at the moment to really notice how Jaune was acting and how he had pulled away so suddenly—

   That is, until he feels something warm and wet against his bare thigh, causing his mind to snap to the newly found problem before him. Had Jaune just—had he just _puked_ on him?

   Cardin stares down in horror, nose scrunching in disgust to the realization that he, indeed, had. He isn’t sure how to react—obviously he’s concerned, unsure of why that had happened, seeing as Jaune never had much of a problem before, but secondly he…he actually isn’t finding it to be that off-putting. Once processing just exactly what had happened, it isn’t like he’d suddenly turned-off or anything, hell, it’s quite the opposite. _Shit,_ did he… _like_ that?

   Meanwhile, Jaune is staring wide-eyed and frozen. That didn’t—he didn’t actually— _Shit._ It’s quickly that panic begins to settle in, not even caring to keep calm as to settle his stomach and swallow the taste of acidic bile back down his throat. His gaze shifts upwards toward Cardin, tears pooled in the corner of his eyes and sticky saliva coating his lower lip, looking as if he was an animal caught in the headlights of a car—terrified of his partner’s reaction that was yet to be seen.

            “Sh—shit Cardin I-I’m sorry—I tried to tell y-you but—“

   A hand is cupped over his mouth, though, this time it isn’t his own but Cardin’s, the larger boy shushing him now. It was hard to read what Cardin may have been thinking, his all but usual stoic overlook showing, though, something seemed…off, like he was— _embarrassed?_

            “--…It’s, kind of hot, actually.”

   His voice is low, almost as if he was mumbling, afraid that if he admitted that Jaune would think he was disgusting and wouldn’t want to be fooling around with him. Though, the blond’s features seem more puzzled than anything, and Cardin removes his hand before the other begins to speak.

            “You…you’re not…mad?”

   He questions, albeit roughly from the rawness in his throat and needing to continuously swallow, hoping to get the vile taste to leave his mouth. Really, that’s all he worried about was if the other would be mad at him from screwing up like he had—but…obviously, that did not end up being the case.

   The burnt-orange haired boy only shakes his head now, keeping silence around them before tugging the smaller boy up to stand, smashing his lips against the other’s own. A shaky, low whimper that leaves Jaune causes a smirk to appear over Cardin’s lips, hand places back to his head to keep him there for a bit longer to continue their sloppy, rough kiss.

   Jaune only gets to breathe when the larger boy is finished and gasps for air once their lips part, half-lidded blue eyes staring into a pair of indigo ones with uncertainty, still half-expecting some sort of bark of anger from him—but instead, there’s a barking order thrown toward him.

            “ _Now,_ get back down and finish. I’m not through with you yet, _Vomit Boy.”_


End file.
